Inferno
by Lupus of the Stars
Summary: As a Death Reaper, Alfred's tasked with finding the 9 Demons of Inferno and destroying them. Why? If they're let loose in society, they'll wreak chaos. Knowing that, he gladly takes on the challenge. But Alfred never would've thought that everyone he befriends at the Iridas Palace are the very demons he vowed to kill-even his beloved captain, Arthur.


_He remembered._

_Ephemeral, the creaking of the rusted swing._

_Laughing that seemed so far away, scuffed sneakers brushing against the mulch._

_Lightning flashed, heavy book cradled protectively in small arms, fending off the big world. _

_Or was it just a dream? Shards of the sky were tumbling, striking everything-_

"_Do you think one day, the Hogwarts Express will come?"_

_There were piercing eyes, glossy cracked emeralds that shattered the truth._

There were intense green eyes boring into him.

Alfred Jones stared back into them with a crooked grin. He _thought_ it had been too easy.

Sneaking into the lively city of Corvina had been easy-Even if he had gotten so distracted about everything.

Asking where the Iridas Palace had been easy-Even if he did have trouble deciding which left to take.

Slipping over the polished 10 ft steel walls had been eas—yeah, really easy! The only guards were by the entrance and they only allowed 'special guests' in. Anyway, they thought, who'd be idiotic enough to try climbing these walls? Apparently, him. 'Cause he was Alfred Jones and he was an epic hero and that was all there was to it.

Mission pretty much accomplished and it was only 10 AM in the morning.

And now, he was face to face with an actual swordsman. This was Medieval Ages vs. 21st Century- the guy would've looked like your everyday teen, with a T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers-had it not been for the frilly pirate coat that was flapping in the wind.

Alfred couldn't help but notice that weird, everything the swordsman wore was neat and clean except the sneakers, the faded sneakers so very much like the ones before-And those eyes-

He pushed away all thoughts of that day ten years ago.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland didn't take his eyes away as he unsheathed Excalibur with a metallic hiss and slowly raised it up, aiming the deadly sword point at the intruder.

There was a silence as tension grew, stretching and stretching like a rubber band before snapping—The situation was finally dawning on Intruder; understanding stirred in those sky eyes. Arthur braced himself for the retaliation; he knew it was coming-

Face lighting up, the Intruder reached out to stroke the blade. "Wow, this sword's so cool! It's probably survived a bazillion years but it's still top notch! Iron hasn't rusted, shining good as new. I can't believe it—Is this THE Excalibur?! Man, you're one lucky guy!"

_What? Who is this git? _

Arthur's expression flickered for a second. What might've been disbelief darted past the edges of the sharp gaze as he simply looked. Dangling glasses, a stray tuft of golden hair, sky eyes, a patched bomber jacket, the scythe pendant hanging from his neck-the intruder seemed nothing more than another punk looking for trouble.

_NO, the intruder did not look anything like the boy of ten years ago, what could you possibly be suggesting?_

"So, hey, I've gotta go there," Intruder said, jerking his thumb towards the palace. No response from Arthur. Then, a step to the left and Arthur's sword came slicing down in a lethal arc—

The sword grated against the scythe blade, scattering sparks everywhere. Arthur's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Quick reflexes.

"You wanna fight?" Intruder flashed pearly white teeth. "Then, I won't hold back!"

* * *

Alfred leapt in, swinging his ebony scythe Solomon, but it slashed only thin air. Tch, the swordsman had dodged it! Now, he was gonna take his chances, and sure enough, he was lunging in for the kill.

But Alfred wasn't easy prey. He lurched back and then forward, lashing out, the weight and force of the impact sending the swordsman stumbling back. Aha! This was it! Alfred twirled his scythe, the air humming ominously, before slamming it down.

And that's when Solomon screeched angrily as it smashed against Excalibur. The swordsman was back on his feet, hands firm on the hilt, a glint in his green eyes. Somehow, he'd gotten up after Alfred gave it his best shot, enough to send buffaloes hurtling ten feet away. But then, Excalibur moved a bit and suddenly, there was light coming from the sword, brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding.

That's when Alfred realized he couldn't see anything. He swore, adjusting his grip on his scythe.

Then came the flood of blows. Coming from anywhere, everywhere, driving Alfred back. Man, this guy sure was ready to finish him off, wasn't he? Ha, Alfred would show him never to underestimate the hero!

Alfred took a deep breath and in the dark, focused only on Solomon. Breathe in, the scythe breathed in. Breathe out, the scythe breathed out. They were in touch now, two lives jumbled together until neither could tell which was which, they were only one purpose: Fight!

Alfred and Solomon were now a whirlwind of black, fending off any of Excalibur's blows. Both could feel the sword falter in surprise before eagerly countering. Was it just them or was the sword…happy?

As the two fought, Alfred could feel his eyesight coming back, going from black to gray to…He could see again, YES!

As sweat dripped down his face, Alfred shouted, "The hero's gonna go full out on you now!"

The silent swordsman took a heavy breath but Alfred could've sworn the guy smiled.

And so the two fought.

* * *

It was dusk when the two, utterly exhausted, flopped onto the grass of the front lawn of the Iridas Palace.

As the wind raced past, the grass whispered, soothing Arthur. Arthur and the intruder both lay there in satisfaction. It had been ages since Arthur last chanced upon a worthy opponent. And he'd found one right here, trying to sneak into the palace.

When he next sat up, he found Intruder sitting across from him, cross-legged and beaming. "Hey, Mr. Swordsman, the sky's a nice orange today, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded, gazing up at the sky, the sun's rays flung out into the burning sky.

"Yeah. And the sky tells me today's gonna be it. 'Cause they say that of the High Five, there's the Aristera, a guy called Arthur Kirkland, is looking for a Dexia." Arthur froze and Alfred must've mistaken his expression for one of confusion. "Dude, you live here and you don't know? The High Five's made up of a bunch of powerful guys, of five teams. And each team, there's two people, an Aristera and a Dexia. The Aristera's like the captain and the Dexia's like the vice-captain. Ya know?" He laughed. "Of course, me being the hero and all, I wanted to be an Aristera! Would've been cool but I can't so..."

_He's jesting, right? This Intruder can't possibly be suggesting that….._

"Yeah, so I want to become the Dexia."

_In all my time as an Aristera, none have ever dared to take the position as my Dexia. I never considered the scenario of one being there anyway. Besides, if one were to be MY Dexia, they'd have to be more than brilliant._

Arthur shifted to directly in front of Intruder before leaning in. Leaning in so close that their faces were only two inches apart, close enough to feel this strange, magnetic attraction, crackling with lightning, of fateful encounters. A sense of destiny, it was.

Arthur stared and Intruder stared back. There was a pause. And in that moment, Arthur decided.

"Not bad," Arthur said.

"Well, thanks. Think I got what it takes to be a Dexia?"

"Why?"

"Why? Oh, you mean, why I wanna be a Dexia?" The sky eyes shone. "'Cause it's always been my dream. To be a hero. I'm gonna be the guy who becomes a legend, that all the little kids hear about and dream about. So anyway, do you know this Arthur Kirkland guy?"

"He's here. Now. "

"Here, now?!" Intruder wildly glanced around. "But there's only me and you! And duh, it can't be me! And it's not you!"

"Why not?"

"Just because." At this reply, Arthur fought to keep his exasperation in check. But this answer wasn't unexpected. So he had the patience, which was quite rare to experience, to say-

"He is me."

"WHAT?!"

He stood up, his back facing Intruder. Arthur knew that on the back of his coat, the bold emblem of a white handprint, the symbol of the High Five, was clearly visible. Below that was his personal symbol, of an emblazoned sword with wings.

Intruder sprang up too. With a hand outstretched. "Nice to meetcha again, Arthur! I'm Alfred Jones."

Hmph. Since when did this Jones have the right to address him by his first name? Although he did have a grudging respect for him. He'd let Jones off the hook this time. So, Arthur, though disinclined, took Alfred's hand and shook it.

* * *

_Man, oh man, this was turning out awesome! _Although the swordsman turning out to be Arthur Kirkland was a bit of a surprise. Guess a guy like him could pull off being a hero too, if you look hard enough.

But then, Alfred's thoughts skidded to a halt as he saw the Iridas Palace up close and in person.

It. Was. Freaking. Incredible.

He couldn't believe it. It was a palace. Made of skyscrapers. Of shining, impenetrable, tinted glass. Of gold arches, silver domes. And on the top of the skyscrapers to the very left and the very right, there were even steel turrets and flags fluttering in the wind. Flags of Covina, with a picture of an eye, a feather, and a leafy branch.

"So awesome! Haha, this is the perfect place for heroes to be at! Hey, do you see that?! Oh, and this! So cool! And—"

"Please. Shut. Up," muttered Arthur, who looked rather irritated now.

Alfred only laughed. "Do you ever talk in more than three words?"

"Maybe. Come with me." And the Aristera strode forward, Alfred hot on his heels, all the meanwhile, keeping up a constant babble.

* * *

Arthur barely spared the palace a glance but Alfred gaped at anything and everything, excitedly pointing to what-not. The huge palace doors, the lush carpeted hallways, the framed artwork. Gibbering on and on and on until his ears ached. After five minutes in Alfred's presence, Arthur was tempted to throttle his possible Dexia. Being with the kid was exhausting and it grated on his nerves until they were rubbed raw.

Until, thankfully, someone came to his rescue. Or rather, _someones_. Tino cheerily waved at them, one arm cradling his dog…Hand-and-a-mango? Was it? and Berwald rumbled a greeting. Arthur gave them a nod before pointing towards Alfred.

"Alfred Jones. Possible Dexia candidate."

Alfred gasped in mock surprise. "Woah, the dude said 5 words!" He winked at the two before extending a hand. "Hey there!"

"Call me Tino, my last name's tricky to say. It's nice to meet you! I'm a part-time doctor and part-time blacksmith. Welcome to the Iridas Palace!"

"Br'wald Ox'n'strna. Blacksm'th. 'nd T'no's my w'fe."

"Wh-what?! Who said that?"

"Woah, congrats, you two!"

They chatted for a few more minutes before Arthur and Alfred departed with hasty farewells.

Both did not notice that all throughout the friendly exchange, the white dog was quivering.

* * *

Tino ran a hand through Hanatamago's soft fur as the dog silently trembled, calming down only when Arthur and Alfred turned the corner and disappeared.

Tino looked down. "Hanatamago's always friendly to strangers. She only does this when there's danger."

"The last t'me she d'd that was when Mask was h're," Berwald replied. His icy eyes darkened.

"Mask? You mean…_him?_"

They exchanged wordless glances. The silence spoke loudly enough for them.

* * *

A/N: Any quirks, qualms, or queries? Let me know~

Haha, it's so fun to be Alfred! Or at least, to write in his perspective...

A rather laconic Arthur appears! _High Five_ to those who know what laconic means (Haha?)

There's the Gotei 13, the Sannin, the Mugiwaras, Fairy Tail-and then, there's 'High Five'. Gaaaaah.

When I was a kid, I believed that at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the Hogwarts Express patiently awaited to embark on a journey to the breathtaking, magical world of Harry Potter. But sadly, when I turned eleven, no owl dropped off any letters and it seemed as if I were a Muggle, stuck in this plain, boring world...

But even if this world has no wands or flying broomsticks, it's still a magical world, isn't it? :)


End file.
